Karaoke Night
by Katlyn.Catherine
Summary: Smečka vyrazí do karaoke baru.


„Čas na karaoke," vykřikl vesele Stiles. To si u stolu vysloužilo jen zaúpění. „Ale no tak. Bude to sranda," usmál se Stiles. „Proč bychom jinak také chodili do Karaoke baru, že ano?"

„Protože v kině nic nedávaj, bowling už nikoho nebaví a nikomu se nechtělo sedět v Derekově bytě," zamumlal Scott. „A mimochodem to byl nápad Kiry."

„Ale Scotty, nebuď takovej," zasmál se Stiles a lehce bouchl svého nejlepšího přítele do ramene. Pak se podíval na Kiru, která si nervózně hrála s nehty, a věnoval jí velký úsměv.

„Tak teda, kdo jde první?" zeptal se vesele. Čím si vysloužil zase jen ticho. Postupně se podíval na každého člena smečky, který seděl u stolu. Scott jen zavrtěl hlavou, Kira se raději dívala do stolu. Lydia se na něj jen vražedně podívala, jakmile s ní navázal oční kontakt. Allison se jen pousmála a lehce zavrtěla hlavou a Isaac na něj vrhl ty své zmatené štěněcí očka. Na Dereka se Stiles podíval jen letmo a vysloužil si jen zvednuté obočí, které ho vyzývalo, ať si to jen zkusí.

Stiles si povzdechnul. „Tak teda půjdu jako první já." Pak se široce usmál a rychle se vydal k pódiu, kde čekal nachystaný mikrofon.

„Kolik toho měl?" zeptala se Allison s pohledem upřeným na Stilese.

„Pár panáků určitě," zamumlal nejistě Scott, zatímco se rozhlížel po docela přeplněném baru. To nedopadne dobře, honilo se mu hlavou.

Stiles se už mezitím na podiu vybíral tu správnou písničku. Občas mrkl směrem k jejich stolu a všechny obdařil veselým úsměvem.

„Nemám pro něj radši zajít?" zeptal se Scott s očima stále upřenýma na Stilese.

„Jen ho nech," odpověděla Lydie. „Třeba to nebude taková hrůza." A Derek souhlasně zamručel nad půllitrem piva, který držel v ruce.

Najednou se Stiles se širokým úsměvem narovnal, popadl mikrofon a lehce si odkašlal. Tím si vysloužil pozornost nejen stolku s jeho smečkou, ale i většiny baru. Z reproduktorů se pomalu ozvala hudba.

„_I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need_," začal zpívat Stiles. S podivem to nebylo ani příliš mimo. Scott se sice jen poněkud podivil výběru písničky, ale přece jen Lydie seděla u stolu a jeho nejlepší přítel měl již něco v krvi, takže zas tak zvláštní to nebylo. Jen se opřel a začal popíjet svůj koktejl.

„_I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree_." Lydia mu věnovala veselý úsměv a Kira se opřela o Scotta, který ji jednou rukou obejmul kolem pasu.

„_I just want you for my own more than you could ever know_," pokračoval Stiles a začal přidávat i na hlasitosti a jistotě. Allison zatím klepala nohou do rytmu s hlavou na Isaacově rameni.

„_Make my wish come true… All I want for Christmas is_…" Stiles se nadechl a očima putoval k Isaacovi, který se na něj povzbudivě usmál.

„_You_…" zakončil Stiles s pohledem na Derekovi a prstem, kterým na něj ukazoval. Scott se málem zadusil pitím, když to uviděl. Sám Derek jen na Stilese vyjeveně zíral, prsty kolem sklenice nervózně sevřené. Lydie se na rozdíl od toho vesele usmívala a vyměnila si s Allison spokojený pohled.

„_Yeah_," pokračoval Stiles s obrovským úsměvem, zatímco Scott se snažil popadnout dech a Derek od něj odtrhl zrak. Lydie se zasmála při pohledu na ně a mrkla na Isaaca, který se vesele ušklíbl.

Kira trochu překvapeně těkala pohledem mezi Stilesem a Derekem, ale pak přenesla pozornost ke Scottovi, který se stále snažil vykašlat vodu z plic. Stiles už mezitím přešel k tomu, že nepotřebuje dárky pod stromkem, zatímco Derek jen zíral na svůj půllitr s lehce červenými tvářemi.

„_I just want you for my own more than you could ever know_," zazpíval sladce Stiles a vesele se přitom zubil na Dereka, který ho sledoval koutek oka a ještě více zrudl.

Scott vypadal, že by se nejradši někam vypařil a stále ještě nevěřícně sledoval Stilese a občas se letmo podíval na Lydii a přemýšlel, kdy se to sakra stalo.

„_Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you_," Stiles se vesele zazubil a mrkl na Dereka. Pak rychlým a ladným skokem seskočil z podia a začal se procházet po celé místnosti za zpěvu další sloky.

Lydia nevěděla, jak si ti ostatní lidi udrželi vážnou tvář, ona sama se culila a vyměňovala si úsměvy s Allison. Isaac si mezitím proplétal prsty v Allisiných vlasech a Kiře se už podařilo Scotta trochu rozptýlit, takže se už netvářil, jak by spadl z višně. Stiles mezitím došel k partičce dam, které vypadaly, že si daly dámskou jízdu po práci, a které se na něj povzbudivě usmívaly. Některé dokonce poslaly úsměv směrem k Derekovi, který se snažil zachovat si svoji neproniknutelnou kamennou masku, ale příliš se mu to nedařilo.

„_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_." To už stál Stiles na druhém konci místnosti a opíral se o bar, zatímco barman mu vesel přizvukoval. „_You, baby_."

S další slokou, která byla už poslední, se začal Stiles pomalu vracet k jejich stolu. Scott už se jen mile usmíval, prvotní šok za ním, s Kirou opřenou o jeho rameno, která sama měla na tváři široký úsměv.

„_And the sound of children's laughter fills the air_." Stiles už byl u Scotta, kterému stál za zády. Ten mu věnoval úsměv a Stiles se na něj zakřenil. „_And everyone is singing_."

Lydie na něj lehce mrkla a ukázala mu zvednutý palec. Stiles se na ni ušklíbl. Allison se na něj usmála a Isaac se zase zazubil, zatímco Stiles kolem nich prošel, nebo lépe řečeno protančil. Konečně se dostal až k židli, kde seděl Derek, který sledoval Stilese stále ještě s lehkým ruměncem na tváři. S dalším řádkem textu Stiles obešel jeho židli.

„_I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door_." S těmito slovy dosedl Derekovi na klín. Derek ztuhl. Oči mu těkaly po Stilesově tváři.

„_Oh I just want you for my own more than you could ever know._" Stiles se naklonil blíže k Derekovi. Derek nemohl jinak, než se uvolnit pod pohledem těch oříškových očí.

„_Make my wish come true_." Jejich obličeje byly od sebe už jen několik málo centimetrů. Derek nemohl odtrhnout oči od Stilesových, ne, že by mu to příliš vadilo.

„_Baby, all I want for Christmas is_…" Stiles teď již více méně šeptal, nakloněný k Derekovi ještě o něco více.

„… _you_." Poslední slovo neznělo už jako slovo ale spíše zapředení. Jejich rty byly od sebe vzdálené jen asi centimetr, což se Stiles rozhodl napravit. Než stačil Derek jen mrknout, Stiles se přitiskl svými rty na ty jeho. Derek na vteřinu ztuhl, ale pak začal Stilesovi polibek hladově oplácet. Přitáhl si Stilese ještě o kousek blíže a zajel mu rukou do vlasů. Cítil, jak se Stilesovy rty zvlnily do malého úsměvu pod těmi jeho.

Po chvíli se Stiles pomalu odtáhl, ve tvářích lehce červený, a vesele se zubil. Zvedl ruku s mikrofonem a podal ho Derekovi. Poté věnoval Derekovi sladký úsměv. „Tak a teď ty, vlkodlaku."


End file.
